New Recruits
by tennis-player
Summary: Mizuki has some new recruits and is giving the three of them all of his attention and Yuuta gets jealous. Yuuta plots to get revenge on the new recruits, but when his friends Atsushi and Yanagisawa convince him to talk, will things turn out alright?


**Title:** New Recruits  
**Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Mizuki has some new recruits and is giving the three of them all of his attention and Yuuta gets jealous. Yuuta plots to get revenge on the new recruits and Mizuki, but will he realize the origin of the jealousy he feels? Moreover, will Mizuki understand and except his reasoning?**  
Characters:** Mizuki and Yuuta**  
Notes:** this pairing is one of the best, but doesn't get enough attention, so I wrote this! Also, the new recruits aren't features much in the story, so don't worry if you not an OC fan, because I am not either! I just love the romance of jealousy ;)**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from this story!

"I'd like to introduce you to our three newest members," Mizuki started on day during afternoon practice. "This is Azuma."

"Yo, nice to meet you!" Azuma said. Azuma was a tall and beautiful boy with black hair and bright eyes.

"This is Rakuto," Mizuki said, signaling the next boy, who was the same height as Azuma, with blonde, short hair and a beautiful and kind face.

"And this is Takaya," Mizuki said, signaling the final boy.

"Hello," said 'Takaya'. He looked like Rakuto, but his facial features were more relaxed and his hair was longer.

"These three are not at regular level, but they will be having special training to up their strength a little, so you'll be on your own for training the nest few months," Mizuki said, and concluded the group meeting.

A Few Days Later 

"Mizuki sure has been paying a lot of attention to the three new players, hasn't he?" Kisarazu asked when he noticed Yuuta glaring at the new recruits and Mizuki the 7th time in the past 10 minutes.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Yuuta said, not taking his eyes off of the newbies who were standing too close to Mizuki, in Yuuta's opinion.

Kisarazu and Yanagisawa stared as Yuuta started to growl.

"Err, Yuuta-kun, are you jealous of them-dane?" Yanagisawa asked.

"No, I just think it's not fair for Mizuki-san to give them special treatment to guys who aren't even at regular level," Yuuta said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, that's called jealousy, Yuuta-kun," Kisarazu pointed out.

"Oh, is it?" Yuuta asked, turning from the others to look at Kisarazu.

"Err, Yuuta-dane?" Yanagisawa asked.

"Hmph! I'm going to bring Mizuki back and waste those so-called 'new recruits'!" Yuuta declared, emotions getting the better of him, and he stalked off.

Yanagisawa and Kisarazu stared after Yuuta, worried he would do something extreme. After all, Yuuta was never one to do things half way, was he?

Plan A 

"Hmph! Let's get started, then," Yuuta said, as he dumped soapy water all over the stairs.

Ok, Yuuta's plan A was pretty simple. He had just dumped soapy water all over the stairs that the terrible trio (Yuuta's name for the three new recruits) always took. When the three of them came and started walking down the stairs, they would slip and fall down them. Then, at the bottom, Yuuta, Kisarazu and Yanagisawa would wait and when they fell, the three of them would gag the terrible trio and throw them into a fire pit.

"Why do we have to do this anyways?" accomplice number one, Kisarazu muttered.

"Who knows-dane?" Yanagisawa replied.

"Ah! Somebody's coming!" Yuuta said, and they heard the sound of someone slip and fall down the stairs.

To the horror of the three villains, the one who fell wasn't from the terrible trio, but was actually Akaza Yoshiro, their third year, mean and violent tennis captain.

"Buchou!" they cried in unison and ran to their captain's side.

"Are you alright-dane?" Yanagisawa asked.

"You three!" their captain growled on anger, and said three took off down the hall, away from the wrath of their captain.

Plan B 

Plan B was now in order. Yuuta, Kisarazu and Yanagisawa had dug a very deep hole in the path to the tennis club house, and had covered it with a blanket. Next, when the terrible trio walked by, they would fall through the hole and Yuuta would bury them alive.

"Why are we helping him?" Kisarazu asked again.

"It's because if we don't keep him in line, he might actually kill them-dane," Yanagisawa decided.

"Oh, if it's like that, then it's alright," Kisarazu said.

"Ah! Shh… they're coming-dane!" Yanagisawa said.

This time it was indeed the terrible trio that came. They walked over, towards were the hole was and then…

They went around it (TT_TT).

"Fuck! I'll get you next time!" Yuuta declared, more determined than ever before.

Plan C 

Their next and final plan was the best of all, if you asked Yuuta, that is. Mizuki, Azuma, Rakuto and Takaya were headed to shelf 8 in the Library, so Yuuta, Kisarazu and Yanagisawa were situated on the top of that shelf. Each of them had a 20 kg sack of compacted sand. When the terrible trio walked underneath them, they would each drop one of their bags on them, and then they would jump down, drag them away, gang beat them and leave their bodies to rot in the old dumpster.

"You really are insane, aren't you?!" Kisarazu exclaimed as the terrible trio and Mizuki entered the aisle.

"Come on, Atsushi, it's too late now-dane," Yanagisawa pointed out.

"Grrrrr…" Kisarazu growled.

Yuuta cut in, "Come on, on three! One, two, three, go!"

The three of them dropped their bags and were satisfied when they heard the thump of a body hitting the floor.

"Ah! Mizuki-san, are you OK?!" however, was a comment that changed that satisfaction to regret. The three of them looked down to see Mizuki buried under all 60 kilos (126.6 pounds) of weight and he looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, shit! Abandon mission, abandon mission!" Yuuta exclaimed, and took off down the thin strip of bookshelf.

"Hey, wait up!" the following two called after him.

A Few Minutes Later 

"Oh, no! We hit Mizuki-san-dane!" Yanagisawa exclaimed after they were safe in the clubroom.

"What should we do?" asked Kisarazu.

"Hmph! They foiled all my plans! Now I have to make new ones…" Yuuta muttered in annoyance.

"Hey, you aren't serious, are you-dane?" Yanagisawa asked.

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Exactly _how_ jealous are you?" Kisarazu asked.

"I don't know how much or even why, but I know I'm mad at Mizuki-san and I won't forgive so easily!"

"Why don't you talk to him about it-dane?"

"Why should I talk to him about it?" Yuuta asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Kisarazu said.

"It is-dane!" Yanagisawa agreed.

"But-!" Yuuta started.

"Ask him about it, and then, if you're still not satisfied, we'll help you get your revenge or whatever you want to call you multiple attempts at murder," Kisarazu said.

"Fine!"

After School 

"Um, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta started. "Will you go somewhere with me now? I need to talk to you…"

"Hm? Oh, of course, Yuuta-kun," Mizuki said politely.

"Thanks," Yuuta said.

The two of them headed towards Mizuki's favorite café, where they had always spent time together before. It was the first thing both of them thought of when they were to go somewhere together.

When they arrived, Mizuki ordered an iced cappuccino and Yuuta ordered a coffee.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki asked politely.

"It's about the new recruits…" Yuuta started.

"Oh? They are really amazing, aren't they?" Mizuki said, sparkling at the mention of his newest work.

"No, I hate them," Yuuta said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Why do you spend so much time with them? They aren't even at regular level!" Yuuta said, letting the jealousy slip through his mask.

"What do you mean, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki asked, both surprised and flattered by the previous statements.

"I want you to pay attention to _me_, to spend time with _me_, not them!" Yuuta said, although embarrassed by his outburst.

"Do you mean… you love me, Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta stared at Mizuki for a while. Was that it? Was he in love with Mizuki, and was that why he was so jealous of the three new recruits?

"Yes," he said suddenly. "I love you, Mizuki, and I want you to be with me, not your _new recruits_."

Mizuki looked shocked all of a sudden, and then a confused look appeared on his face, and then… wait, was he laughing?

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mizuki laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Those three aren't new recruits," Mizuki laughed, "they are exchange students, so I was teaching them what it was like at St. Rudolph. I wasn't spending time with them because I wanted to; it was because I had to."

"Wha-?" Yuuta said, blushing at his assumptions. "O-oh… I thought…"

"Yuuta-kun, if I had the option, I would much rather spend time with you. I love you, too, Yuuta-kun."

"Really?"

"Yes," Mizuki said, pulling Yuuta closer by his tie until their lips were touching.

"Mmm…" Yuuta moaned as Mizuki kissed him harder, and suddenly he was grateful that he and Mizuki were sitting at a private stall in the back, where the other customers wouldn't notice them.

Mizuki came over to Yuuta's side of the table and straddled him, pushing his body up against Yuuta's. Their tongues fought for dominance in the wet cavern of their mouths and Yuuta reached up and wrapped his arms around Mizuki's waist as he felt Mizuki do the same to his neck.

When they finally broke apart, Mizuki smiled at Yuuta mischievously and said, "Let's go back to our dorm room."


End file.
